Harpoon (comics)
Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) is a fictional character created by Marvel Comics. He is a member of the mutant assassin team known as Marauders, who are employed by Mister Sinister. Little is known about Harpoon other than that he is Inuit. Publication history Harpoon first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #210-211 (October-November 1986), and was created by Chris Claremont, John Romita, Jr. and Dan Green. The character subsequently appears in Thor vol. 1 #373-374 (November-December 1986), X-Factor vol. 1 #10 (November 1986), Power Pack vol. 1 #27 (December 1986), Uncanny X-Men #213 (January 1987), 221-222 (September-October 1987), 240-241 (January-February 1989), X-Factor vol. 1 #38 (March 1989), Wolverine vol. 2 #10 (August 1989), X-Man #18 (August 1996), Cable & Machine Man Annual 1999, Gambit #9 (October 1999), Weapon X #26 (September 2004), X-Men and Power Pack #4 (March 2006), New Avengers #18 (June 2006), X-Men #200-201 (August-September 2007), New X-Men #44-46 (January-March 2008), X-Factor #27 (March 2008), and X-Men #207 (March 2008). Harpoon received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #3. Fictional character biography Harpoon was one of the Marauders who attacked the X-Man Angel during the Morlock Massacre. This is during the Marauders' murder of hundreds of Morlocks; Harpoon personally kills many, including the young mutant Cybelle. Harpoon pins Angel to the wall, but before he and his Marauder cohorts are able to slay him, the Thunder God Thor intervenes and drives them off. Harpoon is also responsible for the attack which left the X-Man Kitty Pryde trapped in a ghost-like state. Harpoon hurls a harpoon at the X-Man Rogue while she is vulnerable after having her powers neutralized by the Marauder Scrambler. Kitty, or Shadowcat, phases Rogue, hoping Harpoon's weapon would pass harmlessly through, but the spear struck them anyway, perhaps because it was in an energy state. Harpoon is thought to have been slain during the Inferno incident, but as often shown, Mister Sinister can clone his Marauders and bring them back at any time. Harpoon is confirmed to be depowered after the 'M-Day' incident. New Avengers #18. Harpoon appears with the rest of the MaraudersX-Men vol. 2 #200. Whether this is one of Sinister's clones has yet to be determined. To make up for his lack of power, he carries a weaponized harpoon, which Storm takes from him and wields herself. Powers and abilities Harpoon could charge his metal spears with his own bio-energy, similar to fellow one-time Marauder Remy LeBeau, for various effects (usually shocking or stunning). He was also exceptionally skilled in using his spears as weapons, both in melee combat and as thrown projectiles. Other media Television * Harpoon first appears in the Wolverine and the X-Men episode "eXcessive Force". He is a member of Mister Sinister's Marauders. Cyclops encounters him on the streets and takes him down claiming to the X-Men that he knows where Jean Grey is. Emma Frost scanned his memory and there was no info on where Mister Sinister is. Iceman froze him when he was coming to. Emma Frost mentioned to Cyclops that Harpoon and Blockbuster were supposed to meet up with Arclight to drop off some DNA samples. He is dropped off at an MRD base. References Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional Eskimos Category:Fictional Native Americans Category:Fictional multiracial characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:1986 comics characters debuts